For You, My Brother
by Houkakyou
Summary: For Sasuke, Itachi will do anything. But in order to carry out the massacre of his clan and protect his little brother, he many have to give up more than he expected. ItaSasu brotherly , MadaIta NC . Slightly dark.
1. The Times Before

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. Including wet, laughing brothers.

**For You, My Brother**

**Chapter One**

**-**

"Big brother?" Sasuke whined, tugging on his brother's sleeve. "Why won't you help me practice?"

Itachi turned toward his little brother, preparing to give him the traditional forehead-tap. "Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe next time."

Sasuke grimaced. "No way, aniki! You always say that and leave! But today you're coming with me!"

Itachi sighed, about to protest his little brother's want to monopolize him, when their father spoke up.

"Itachi. You could afford to go with him today. Your errands are not pressing and you can easily do them after you get back." Fugaku said gruffly, flipping to the next page in the newspaper he was reading.

Itachi started. It was so rare that their father ever interjected on his younger son's behalf for anything. He might as well take advantage of the opportunity.

"Alright, Sasuke. You clean up your breakfast so Mom doesn't have to do it and I'll take you out to the lake. You have five minutes to get ready."

Sasuke squealed in childish glee, hurrying to put his dishes in the sink. His big brother would finally help him with his training! He'd been waiting for this since he got to Iruka-sensei's class a month ago. The chunin had recommended to all of his students to find somebody to practice with – and for Sasuke, his big brother was perfect. He'd been top of all his classes in his academy days, achieving Sharingan years earlier than expected. And he was an ANBU captain! Sasuke couldn't have found a better sparring partner if he'd gone through the entire clan. His big brother was the best!

Pulling on his shoes, Sasuke opened the door with a laugh to see his aniki leaning on the wall across from the house, clearly waiting for him. Running over to him, he asked excitedly, "What are we doing on the lake?"

Itachi smiled at Sasuke's exuberance and reached down to ruffle his hair. "Hmm, who knows? But you'll never figure it out if we don't go, so come on. You're riding on my back, little guy." Itachi reached down and hefted Sasuke up to rest on his back while he complained.

"But Itachi-aniki! I'm not little! I'm already six! And you're only thirteen, so it's not like you're an adult either, big brother!"

Itachi began running toward the lake, keeping to the roofs as not to hit anybody. "Sasuke, you're not six quite yet. You've still got fifteen minutes to go, remember?" Itachi smiled when he felt Sasuke move his arm from the death grip he had on Itachi's shirt to check his watch in anticipation.

-

----------

-

Coming to a stop at the dock, Itachi slid Sasuke off his back and looked out at the wide expanse of water. It was the largest lake in Konoha and it was solely on Uchiha property. The crystal-clear waters slapped against the wooden dock supports and he could see schools of fish swimming along beneath.

Sasuke ran out, feet smacking on the old wood until he reached the end of the platform. He crouched down, staring into the deep waters. "Is it my birthday yet?" he called back to his older brother.

Itachi walked along the planks, feeling the wind blow through his hair. When he reached Sasuke, he stopped and bent down, whispering in his otouto's ear. "It's your birthday in five…four…three…two…one. Happy birthday, Sasuke! You're six!" Itachi exclaimed, shoving his little brother off the dock and into the water with a great splash. He grinned, watching his brother paddle up to the surface and splutter.

"Wah! Itachi-aniki! You're so mean!" Sasuke grinned, looking up at his brother's face with glee. He swam over to Itachi and held his hands up, wanting to get out. Itachi grabbed hold and immediately Sasuke pulled as hard as he could, yanking his brother into the lake with him. Itachi swam up to the surface and whacked Sasuke on the head, laughing.

"Sasuke, a little further and maybe you might've managed to dunk me!" he smiled.

"Yeah, right, aniki. You never let me dunk you under!" exclaimed Sasuke in a fit of childish indignation, his arms and legs working under him to keep his body afloat. Itachi looked amused for a moment and then pulled himself on top of the water, regulating the chakra under his feet so that Sasuke wouldn't topple him with a simple splash of water his way. "Itachi!" Sasuke burst out. "Pick me up too!"

The six-year-old had always loved standing atop the water, his beloved brother holding him just so that his feet touched the water and made ripples but never went under. He couldn't wait until the teachers showed them how to do it, but Itachi had told him months ago that he'd only learn it once he got a real sensei and joined a team. Sasuke couldn't wait for that, either. But for now, he was content being held by his brother on top of the clear water, playing like there wasn't a care in the world.

It had been a tradition for them to do this ever since Itachi had taught Sasuke to swim on his fourth birthday, and he couldn't say he regretted getting wet. If it made his little brother laugh and smile, he was happy.

-

----------

-

_One month later_

Itachi gazed down and surveyed the carnage. He and Madara had done quite a job on the Uchiha clan district and its inhabitants. Blood was everywhere, splattered in places that would take the village cleanup team months to find, let alone clean.

With a whoosh, Madara appeared next to him, clad in black armor and wearing his usual mask. "Mission accomplished, my young nin. You've killed everyone on your side, I take it?"

Itachi said nothing, closing his eyes in a semblance of indifference.

Lying was everything now.

He lied to Sasuke when he told him that he killed the clan only to gauge his limits. He lied to Shusui when he said he just wanted to take a late night walk along Nakano River and they'd be back in time for the meeting. He lied to his clan when he said he was infilitrating ANBU for them when in reality he was a double agent working _for_ ANBU. And he was lying right now, hiding his sorrow over killing his closest friends and family for his village. Had it not been for his monumental control, his mind would've shattered the moment his sword sunk into his parents flesh, cutting off their lives with one clean sweep. He had to do this. For Konoha. For his Hokage. And for his little brother.

And for his little brother, he would lie again and again. He would lie his way into Akatsuki when the time came and then he would lie his way into Madara's bed, if only to give the man some semblance of control over the Uchiha prodigy. He had known Madara had a taste for young men; it was why he knew the rogue would assist him when the time came. Giving up his body was simple…if it was for the sake of his little brother. He'd endure the pain, the humiliation, and the sheer captivity.

_What I do for you, little brother… I do everything for you. Hate me as you will, as long as you remember me._

-

----------

-

A/N: Please review! This is a first for me, seeing as I ordinarily stick to Inuyasha. I hope all you Naruto fans like this – but be warned! A twist takes place next chapter! :D

Reviews are pure, untainted love!


	2. What Was Given

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. Including Uchiha-on-Uchiha.

**For You, My Brother**

**Chapter Two**

**-**

"Come to me, my missing-nin," said the spider to the fly. "I've been waiting for you all day."

That's how Itachi saw it, at least. Although in this case, the spider was an eighty-year-old ninja with a penchant for killing and abnormal knowledge of the Sharingan and the fly was a prodigy with a kekkei genkai typically used to ensnare his _own_ victims. Not such a defenseless fly, then. But still helpless under the hypnotic stare of his superior. Not even Pein dared do this to him, as powerful as the leader was. A thirteen-year-old ninja with a small frame – even after a growth spurt from puberty he was only two inches above five feet and weighed in at 105 lbs. That was the prize of Uchiha Madara, and it wasn't about to be shared with anyone else.

The afore-mentioned 'spider' closed the door to Itachi's room, shutting them both inside. Taking a key out of his vest and locking the door, he added a chakra barrier with a few quick handsigns and turned back to his prey. "I said come, Itachi. You ignore me at the cost of your comfort." The man pulled his mask off, revealing a sadistic and lusty grin on a wrinkled face.

Itachi internally cringed and forced himself to keep his face smooth. I wouldn't do to show an expression of discontent. And the last time he had shown hesitation in his movements toward the older man he had been punished severely. The man hadn't gone easy on Itachi even though it had been the youth's first time.

After that experience Itachi vowed never to anger Madara again…and that he would stay away from male/male relationships for the rest of his life if Madara ever let him go. That type of thing hadn't ever appealed to him in the first place and now he knew he downright despised it. He might as be a slave at this point. That was what Madara treated him as, at least. The other Akatsuki members treated him with utmost respect, but he wasn't yet sure of whether it was because he was in their leader's bed or if they truly respected his powers.

Itachi snapped back to reality when strong arms wrapped around him, cutting off all movement. A hand came up to his neck and tilted his head up while the mouth, familiar but disgusting in feel, trapped his own in a fierce kiss. The other hand reached up from its place on the small of his back to fist in his long black hair, pulling it through his fingers. Itachi went limp in his arms, knowing that was what got the man going. Madara had such a dream of domination that it extended into everything he did, including sex. He wouldn't allow Itachi to do anything other than be a toy to suit his needs, and that didn't bother Itachi one bit. The boy didn't know if he could kiss Madara like Madara did to him without throwing up. Instigating something like that would test his loyalty to his little brother, that was for sure.

His thoughts were interrupted by Madara's tongue thrusting its way into his mouth, exploring all the young nin had to offer.

Itachi had to force himself not to gag.

Pulling his tongue out of Itachi's moist cavern, Madara hissed lustily, "Itachi, do you know what you are? Do you know what you do to me?" When the boy didn't answer, he answered the question himself, with all the ferocity of a lion in heat. "You're my bitch, Itachi. You make me hot, hot enough that I never want to let you go. Turn around!" he whispered.

Itachi pulled himself out of Madara's grasp and turned around, uncertain of what the older shinobi was going to do at this point. He didn't have long to wonder, however, for a pair of hands pushed under his arms and around his front to grasp at his shirt, feeling for his nipples. When he located them, he began pulling his fingers around and over the buds in a pattern that swirled around the boy's chest, panting at what just the simple movements were doing to him.

Unable to take it anymore, Madara reached down and grabbed Itachi's shirt, pulling it up over the boy's head and throwing it on the floor. Pulling the youth to face him, he thrust him onto the bed and collapsed on top of him, trailing little kisses along his jaw and down his throat. Reaching his chest, the man's eyes lit up with carnality and his dragged his tongue down Itachi's toned chest to worship the little pink buds.

After thoroughly coating them with his saliva and claiming them as his own, the man moved further down. Itachi tensed unnoticeably. He wished sex didn't involve…well, _sex_. Madara was so forceful and didn't care if he hurt Itachi at all. He watched with lidded eyes as the older ninja moved to his waist, his tongue tracing the contoured lines of his hips leading down into places unseen.

His eyes flicked back open as Madara sat up, intent on getting the baggy Konoha-issue pants off him. Itachi, wanting to end this experience as much as possible, sat up and pulled off his pants, leaving his entire body exposed to Madara's lewd gaze. Sitting back, Madara pulled his shirt off over his head and then started on his pants, removing them with a hasty flourish, revealing his dangling manhood. It wasn't the biggest Itachi had ever seen, but it certainly hurt going in.

Madara grinned and pulled Itachi off the bed, twisting the boy around so that his knees were on the floor and his upper torso was braced up by his arms on the bed. This was the man's favorite position, displaying all Itachi had to offer in one fell swoop. Madara never cared about Itachi's member, going so far as to completely ignore it, as if the two only needed one to be satisfied.

Itachi had resigned himself to being the girl, the bottom, ever since he joined Madara. He knew there was no other possibility in the man's mind and he was quite sure that given the chance he'd rather not stick his favorite organ into a clearly unsanitary part of the older shinobi's excretory system.

Positioning himself at the boy's entrance, Madara allowed himself a small smile and traced the dark hole with his forefinger, watching Itachi shiver. He knew Itachi didn't lean this way and most certainly did not enjoy this. But that was the best part. Watching the boy grit his teeth in pain while he himself received the ultimate pleasure. Giving a little slap to Itachi's thigh, he leaned over the boy and rammed into his body. Giving a grunt of pleasure, he listened as Itachi let a whimper escape his mouth. There were some types of pain a ninja was trained to bear, but this was certainly not one of them, for tears ran openly down the thirteen-year-old's face.

Madara pulled out and slammed back in again, enjoying the combined stimulants of the boy's pain and his pleasure. Before Itachi, he'd only taken older men ranging from thirty to fifty in age. It was quite a step from thirty to thirteen, and he was loving every second of it. The slim but muscular frame of his partner did wonders. There wasn't a wrinkle or inch of fat to be seen on his body.

Pumping in and out or the slick passage he was currently enjoying, Madara reached around the boy's chest and dug his fingers into skin in pleasure. Itachi was sure to have many more cuts and bruises from this encounter than the last one.

Itachi was reduced to gripping the bedcovers as hard as he could, his hands white around the knuckles from strain. Tears dripped down his face, remaining unobstructed simply because Madara liked his pain. He gasped with a fresh wave of anguish when he felt the other man's fingers digging into his ribs. He knew from experience that the action was a precursor to his release…which would start the painful process all over again, seeing as Madara had the stamina of a wolf.

It was going to be a long night.

-

----------

-

Madara felt the coil inside him explode as he released, the light enveloping him. He collapsed on top of the prone body of Itachi, finally satisfied after hours of thrusting into his tense body.

The boy was just as enjoyable as the first time he'd taken him. His tight passage suited Madara's girth perfectly, and Madara couldn't get enough of it.

Dragging the form under him onto the bed and standing up, the ninja walked around the room collecting his clothes. He had a meeting to attend in an hour and didn't really care to stay with the youth. Itachi was only good for sex and fighting and not much else, he thought to himself with a grin. And those two attributes were all it took to ensure his entrance into Akatsuki.

He pulled the door shut softly and walked away in the direction of the main hall.

-

----------

-

Sitting on top of the telephone pole, Itachi gazed down at his little brother, eyes filled with pain. This was the only way he could protect Sasuke. Madara would help him. Madara _was_ helping him...in return for things he wouldn't let Sasuke know about if it was his last breath. He would observe and protect his brother from a distance, watching Sasuke mourn for their clan. His little brother would hate him for killing them all, living his life only to avenge…but he would live.

_Live, brother. Live on, and come to see me. No matter whether you come to kill me or give me a hug for not killing you. No matter whether you come as an assassin or a coward._

_For you, my brother, I will be a slave._

_For you, my brother, I will do anything._

_-_

---------

-

A/N:

Oh dear GOD a LEMON.

When I got to the middle of that, I looked back up at the other part of the story and said to myself, "I'm not even sure what this is anymore." It was supposed to be Itachi/Sasuke brotherly-love-centric, but somehow it evolved into a ItaMada lemon. It just goes to see what life can do to your writing.

Remember, **reviews are love and critique is thoroughly admired** – especially as this is my first lemon! (And first yaoi too, how about that. I hit two birds with one stone. Although I think one was actually a weasel in disguise.)


End file.
